


Обратный отсчет

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Sex Toys, Superpower Sex, Telepathic Sex, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Свои способности можно использовать не только для спасения мира (или захвата власти над ним).





	Обратный отсчет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting the Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222507) by [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular). 



Чарльз стоит на коленях, тяжело дыша и откинув голову назад. Он закрывает глаза, когда Эрик наклоняется и едва-едва касается губами его губ. Это не совсем поцелуй, он пытается притянуть Эрика ближе, но тот останавливает его на полпути: обхватывает металлические наручники, сковывающие запястья Чарльза. 

Чарльз напрягается. Ему хочется, чтобы Эрик усилил хватку, и Эрик не подводит. Он прикусывает губу Чарльза. Одно мгновение — и руки Чарльза оказываются прижатыми к груди. Эрик выпрямляется и встает. Чарльз пытается остановить его, но не может и шевельнутся: Эрик удерживает наручники на месте.

Чарльз догадывается, _как_ выглядит в этот момент. Он проводит языком по нижней губе — ему не хватает ощущения зубов Эрика на ней, но этого малейшего движения достаточно, чтобы Эрик вспыхнул. Он тоже не совсем владеет собой. Они оба так и не разделись, но Чарльзу явно до этого недалеко. Эрик же выглядит совсем взвинченным, волосы у него взъерошены, галстук набекрень, но он даже не снял пиджак. Со стороны ситуация выглядит совсем непристойно. 

Эрик вытаскивает что-то из кармана и сует Чарльзу в руки: тюбик вазелина. Чарльз издает смешок:

— Ты это планировал?

Эрик не отвечает, но у него в мыслях проносится: _«Всего лишь с тех пор, как встретил тебя»_. Чарльз подозревает, что «планировал» — не совсем то слово. Он не знает, что Эрик задумал, но теперь представляет, как Эрик размышлял об этом, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

Когда Эрик перестает удерживать наручники силой мысли, Чарльз роняет руки. Эрик достает из ящика и ставит на стол металлический предмет, длинный, толстый и слегка изогнутый. По телу Чарльза проходит дрожь: о его предназначении вопросов нет.

— Две минуты, — говорит Эрик, подтаскивает стул и садится. Когда Чарльз так и остается неподвижен, он растягивает губы в улыбке, и Чарльз чувствует, как молния на его брюках медленно ползет вниз. — Один, — начинает отсчет Эрик. — Два.

Чарльз раздевается — совсем не изящно, но он и так был наполовину раздет, и оставшаяся одежда быстро оказывается на полу. Он постоянно чувствует на себе взгляд Эрика и, закончив, сам в ожидании смотрит на него. Эрик переводит глаза на часы.

— Тридцать восемь.

Дилдо на столе слегка покачивается.

Чарльз ругается. Вазелин. 

У него уходит еще двадцать секунд, чтобы найти его — он уронил тюбик, раздеваясь второпях. Теперь медлить точно не стоит. Он выдавливает немного на пальцы, опирается рукой о пол и встречается с Эриком взглядом. Вводит один палец внутрь и одновременно входит в сознание Эрика.

Волна тепла пронзает все его тело и докатывается до члена. Эрик вздрагивает от неожиданного ощущения. Чарльз победно улыбается, двигая пальцем, добавляет еще один. Эрик приоткрывает рот. Чарльз хорошо знает, что это делает с ним, он в восторге от эффекта, их разумы соединены и подпитываются желанием друг друга, так что вскоре разлетающееся эхо быстро становится невыносимым. Остается около пятидесяти секунд, и этого точно хватит, чтобы заставить Эрика молить о пощаде…

Глаза Эрика темнеют.

— Двенадцать, — говорит он. — Одиннадцать. Десять.

Чарльз открывает рот.

— Ты не можешь…

— Семь.

Он вырывается из сознания Эрика так быстро, что становится больно. Продолжает трахать себя пальцами в быстром неровном темпе. Сердце колотится, а мускулы напрягаются так, что становится только хуже. Тихо всхлипнув, он проникает внутрь третьим пальцем.

— Время вышло, — говорит Эрик.

Чарльз издает стон, но не останавливается и не отрывает глаз от дилдо.   
Наручники сжимаются вокруг запястий. Он сопротивляется, но они оттягивают его руки назад, и сделать он ничего не может.

— Обе руки на пол, — велит Эрик.

Чарльз подчиняется. Поступить иначе было бы бессмысленно.

Он неловко ерзает: Эрик внимательно разглядывает его. Его руки спокойно лежат на столе, большой палец легонько касается металла.

— Я собирался не торопиться, — задумчиво говорит он.

Дилдо поднимается вверх, зависает на секунду и начинает скользить по воздуху. Останавливается у Чарльза перед лицом. Он кажется гораздо толще, чем выглядел до этого; Чарльз думает, что, возможно, так оно и есть. Сердце у него пропускает удар. Он пытается оттолкнуть эту штуковину, но не в состоянии пошевелить руками: Эрик контролирует браслеты, и Чарльз обездвижен.

— Я это почувствовал, Чарльз.

Наручники сжимаются и искривляются. Чарльз со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.

— Кажется, я велел тебе держать руки на полу.

Дилдо скользит по его шее, по груди, оставляя на коже холодок. Наручники вонзаются в запястья, и Чарльз сжимает зубы. Ему не особенно больно, но намек ясен: весь контроль у Эрика. Он может заставить Чарльза делать что угодно, и Чарльз не сможет остановить его. И не станет останавливать.

— Прости, — выдыхает он и добавляет: — _Пожалуйста._

Давление на запястья исчезает. Ему хочется потереть их, и Эрик, наверное, замечает: его охватывает упоение, когда Чарльз так и оставляет ладони на полу, и Чарльз считывает это.

— Лучше, — говорит Эрик, и у него в голове слышно самодовольство и возбуждение. От этого у Чарльза перехватывает дыхание.

Но потом дилдо проталкивается внутрь, и он забывает обо всем на свете. 

Толчки отдаются болью, не такой сильной, как он ожидал, но он даже не задумывается почему, а только принимает их, и холод, и напористость. Его тело дрожит. Эрик трахает его медленно и непреклонно, не соблюдая никакого ритма. Каждый следующий толчок оказывается неожиданностью, и Чарльз чувствует, что он на пределе, он напряжен, он ждет, ему нужно _больше_.

Он пытается податься назад, насадиться — но дидло двигается вместе с ним, и он издает разочарованный стон. Он смутно осознает, что Эрик наблюдает за ним, и утыкается лбом в руку и стонет громче, острее. Против этого Эрик устоять не способен. Это единственный план, который Чарльз сейчас способен составить.

— Ты устраиваешь шоу, Чарльз, — Эрик явно забавляется. — Не забывай: чем больше я наслаждаюсь, тем дольше буду оттягивать конец.

Дилдо полностью перестает двигаться.

Изо рта Чарльза срывается крик.

— Эрик! Господи, _пожалуйста..._

— Пожалуйста, что? — спрашивает Эрик, как будто действительно понятия не имеет. У него широко распахнуты глаза, и в них чистейшая невинность. Чарльза переполняет горячее желание смыть это выражение с его лица, и он посылает эту мысль Эрику. И дополняет ее яркой картинкой, как именно может это сделать. И острым чувством неудовлетворенности, которое его охватывает.

— Ч _а_ -арльз, — стонет Эрик. В голосе сквозит и уступка, и угроза. Чарльз решает на этом вырваться из его разума. Чувство утраты оказывается неожиданно ярким, и он знает, что Эрик тоже чувствует его. Они, тяжело дыша, смотрят друг на друга.  
Дилдо снова приходит в движение, но совсем не так, как он ожидал. Внезапно Чарльз понимает, почему до этого он так легко проскользнул внутрь: он был тоньше. А теперь расширяется прямо внутри него. Он неосознанно дергает бедрами, кажется, он что-то бормочет.

Эрик практически рычит:

— Это не так легко, как кажется, Чарльз. Давай ты перестанешь двигаться и отвлекать меня…

— М-м-м? — выдает Чарльз. Он пытался сказать что-то умнее, например: «Это я отвлекаю тебя?», но сейчас готов гордиться даже тем, что смог бессвязно промычать.

И все же он слушается: перестает двигаться, несмотря на нарастающее давление внутри. Молчать оказывается сложнее: против воли у него изо рта вырываются всхлипы, и он часто дышит. Дилдо оказывается огромным, и он не уверен, что выдержит, если он и продолжит увеличиваться… но он хочет, хочет до боли, его затапливает чувство наполненности, он беспомощен и жаждет обжигающих толчков, которые вот-вот начнутся.

Металл перестает расширяться. От облегчения Чарльз всхлипывает. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и он хочет спросить, можно ли ему снова отвлекать Эрика — но, стоит ему открыть рот, как металл начинает _вибрировать_. Он извивается, пытается отодвинуться. Это беспощадный и чуждый предмет, но он как будто продолжение самого Эрика, и это Эрик вбивается в него — и вдруг вибрации останавливаются, теперь дилдо просто двигается вперед-назад, грубо и глубоко, и именно об этом Чарльз и молил.

— Не кончай, — требует Эрик.

И этого достаточно. Чарльза перебрасывает через край. Он даже не пытается остановиться: ощущения поглощают его с ног до головы.

Руки не выдерживают, и он падает на пол. Эрик мгновенно освобождает его запястья и сразу же оказывается рядом, вынимает дилдо.

— Так нечестно, — бормочет Чарльз и пытается переплести их с Эриком пальцы. — Ты знаешь, что только этому приказу я и не могу подчиниться.

Он не в состоянии открыть глаза и улыбку Эрика только слышит:

— Почему, ты думаешь, я это сказал?

Чарльз в ответ счастливо хмыкает. А потом осознает, что лежит в собственной сперме, кривится и перекатывается. Отпускает руку Эрика и трет липкую кожу.

У Эрика распахиваются глаза. Чарльз запоздало вспоминает: только он испытал только что сногсшибательный оргазм. Эрик все еще до боли возбужден.

— Давай я… — говорит он, но Эрик трясет головой.

— Через минутку. 

Вряд ли он планирует передать Чарльзу эту картинку, но тот все равно видит: Эрик представляет, как дрочит себе в ванной, пока Чарльз спит, свернувшись клубком на постели.

Чарльз смеется. _Неужели ты думаешь, что я так легко спущу тебя с крючка?_

Эрик вскидывает голову, и Чарльз снова смеется. 

— Через минутку, — говорит он и опускает затылок на пол. Издает стон. — Или нет, через две.

Эрик улыбается и, потянув за наручник, снова берет верх над его рукой. 

— Один, — начинает он. — Два.


End file.
